Katherine 's Pokemon Journey
by Dimunda
Summary: As I walked towards the raven haired boy I wondered how Dimundo would be all alone. Up on the snowy mountain top. And watching Him! It was a big job but it would be done soon. Very, very soon. Only Ash can save Him. Who is He? The one and only Arceus. R
1. Prologe: My Story Begins

I am telling you all I can right now. Up and till now, I don't know what's going to happen, so just be patient. My name is Katherine. I have blonde hair and blue eyes, and this….is where my story begins. It is not long, but it will grow longer. Now, I will tell you how this began but cannot tell you how it ends.

As I waited down the mountain that split Sinnoh in half, I shivered. It was very cold. Beside me stood my first, and most powerful pokemon, and friend, PichuPichu, my Raichu. "Raichu, rai, rai," he said. I said, "I know he should've been here five minutes ago." I stared up in the sky and whispered, "Just give him a little longer." Soon enough, I was staring into black, coal like eyes. I jumped back, for I did not see him arrive. He smiled, and laughed. I loved his laugh for it made a growling sound when he did so. I said, "You're late." He smiled again and growled deeply. I said, "I know it's a long trip." I laughed, and so did he and PichuPichu. Then I frowned. I asked, "How is he?" He frowned as well. PichuPichu became silent. He growled deeply. I asked, "So we'll still need him?" He nodded his head. I sighed. I said, "I don't know. He might be willing to help, but you never know. His eighth gym badge is waiting for him. I maybe fourteen and it may have been years since my last gym battle, but I still remember how exciting it was to get it." He laughed. He growled again. I said, "I know, I know. I will encourage him to help."

Then, I heard voices distant away. I turned to see three people walking by. Two boys, a Pikachu, and a girl. The boy with the Pikachu caught my eye. He had silky, black raven like hair, and dark brown eyes. I asked, "That's him, isn't it?" He nodded his head. I turned to look at him, and said, "You must go watch Him. Make sure He camouflages. We don't want anyone to find Him." The pokemon bowed his head, showing that he understood. I looked back at the boy and his friend's to see them wondering further and further away. I looked at my pokemon one last time, before saying, "I will get Ash to help us." He smiled and nuzzled against my face. I smiled at him and nuzzled back. He growled. I said, "I love you to Dimundo. Now….go." Dimundo nodded his head and jumped back up the mountain. The last I saw of him was running up the mountain, looking as graceful as ever. I smiled, a tear falling down my check. PichuPichu then poked me in the side, and said, "Raichu, Raichu Raichu rai." I sighed and said, "I know. We must battle Ash. Don't forget….you must make it seem like a draw ok, no matter how tempting it is to win." PichuPichu's ears went down and I laughed. I said, "Come on. We must catch up to them before we lose sight of them."

That is all I can tell you at the moment. You will just have to keep reading to find out what'll happen. But I can tell you this. I am a Sinnoh Champ. I am on my way to battle the Elite Four and conquer the leader, my mother Cynthia. I will not tell anyone but you this. It is too dangerous to even tell you now. You are probably wondering why. That is another story. But for now I must get to Ash. I must ask for his assistance. Why you ask? I can't sum it all on one page but on the top of the mountain, is the place called Spear Pillar. My Dimundo, my Dialga, is guarding the pokemon that is sick, and I need Ash's help to heal it or it'll be the end of the pokemon. And if it's the end of the pokemon….it's the end of the world.

Well how'd you like MY story so far? This actually came to me in a dream in my point of view. Weird I know. I didn't get to finish the dream, but I'm filling in the holes. It will now be in omniscient (all knowing like: Ash was falling in love with Diamond) point of view from now on. Like all my other stories. But I do hope you keep reading to see how this goes. Bye! I love all of my readers who support me. Thnx guys I really do love you.


	2. Katherine Meets Ash

Ash was talking about getting ready for his eighth gym badge. He said, "I can't wait to get to Sunyshore City!" Brock said, "Ok, ok calm down, Ash." Dawn frowned at Ash and said, "Yea you've been going on about this for hours give it a rest!" Ash smiled even more and yelled, "I'm sorry guys but I feel so pumped about that win I could battle right now!" "Really, how about battling me then?" a voice asked in front of them. Ash and the gang looked up to see a girl with blonde hair tied up in a black ponytail, with dark, dark ocean blue eyes. She wore a black tank top with a poke ball in the middle, blue jeans, and a black leather necklace with a shrunken poke ball dangling from it. On her right was a Raichu that had very dark brown skin, but the rest of him was normal.

Dawn asked, "Who are you?" The girl laughed, saying, while slightly bowing, "Where are my manners? My name is Katherine. Katherine Elizabeth Nasashi and I wish to challenge your young friend here to a battle." She tilted her head towards Ash's directions. Ash smiled and said, "If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get."

A minute later they both were on opposite sides of a field, having not called on their pokemon yet. Katherine looked at her Raichu and said, "Let's go, PichuPichu." "Raichu!" he said excitedly, nodding his head as he stepped in front of his trainer. "All right then I choose..." Ash said pulling out a poke ball, but Katherine pulled up a hand saying, "If you don't mind, I would like to battle your Pikachu." Ash, dumbfounded, nodded his head, looking at his Pikachu. He said, "I guess you're up." Pikachu nodded his head and walked in front of him.

"Let's go Pikachu, quick attack!" Pikachu got on all fours and started after the Raichu. "Iron tail, please." As Pikachu sped up to PichuPichu, his tail glowed. "Pikachu, watch out!" Too late. PichuPichu slammed Pikachu to the ground, but not without hurting himself a little. As Pikachu skidded back to Ash, he thought: _Man this pokemon's going to be tough to beat. Gotta use strategy instead of strength in this battle. _"Pikachu use thundershock." Pikachu shot out a powerful electrical attack. "PichuPichu, thunderbolt please." As they both shot their electric attacks, they both collided. Ash then thought: _We'll have to try… _"Pikachu volt tackle." "You too, PichuPichu." Both the pokemon started to run at great neck speed, and finally collided. Smoke appeared and Ash waited impatiently. When the smoke disappeared, both pokemon lied on the ground, fainted. Ash looked down at the ground, disappointed while Katherine just smiled. She held a poke ball in her hand, threw it in the air, and yelled, "Come do your thing, Milotic!" Out came the long, serpent like pokemon. Katherine looked at PichuPichu and said, "If you please." Ash looked at PichuPichu who looked perfectly unharmed! "B-b-but how?" he stuttered. Dawn and Brock noticed too, but said nothing. The Raichu walked over to Pikachu, picked him up, and carried him to Milotic. Katherine walked over to Ash and said, "This might take a while. It will give me a chance to sit and chat with you. I wanted to ask you guys something." She sat in the grass and Ash, Dawn, and Brock sat beside her. Ash glanced over at Milotic, who was performing a recover on Pikachu.

Brock asked, "So the battle was just to get our attention?" Katherine nodded her head. She said, "You guys need to get over Mt. Cornet right?" They all nodded their heads. Katherine smiled and said, "I can get you over it, no sweat." Ash brightened up and asked, "Really?" Katherine nodded her head, and replied, "IF you do me a favor on the way." Ash's face went straight. Dawn asked, "What kind of favor?" Katherine's face straightened as well. She said, "There's the highest point of the mountain called Spear Pillar. Up on that point, I came across a very sick pokemon." Ash interrupted, "Well why didn't you bring it down?" Katherine hesitated before answering, "It's too heavy for me AND my pokemon to carry all the way down the mountain by ourselves." Brock said, "That's when we come in, right?" Katherine nodded her head. She replied, "Yeah I uh need you to help me carry down the mountain." Ash didn't like the way she said it, but the others didn't seem to notice. Dawn asked, "When can we start?" Katherine smiled and said, "Today, if it's okay."

What is Katherine's plan? Well if you read the prologue you'd sorta have a clue, wouldn't you? Just kidding. Plez keep reading. Don't let my dreams go to waste!


	3. Untrustworthy?

A few minutes later, when everyone was ready, they started to climb the mountain. Katherine led the group, along with her Raichu, so Dawn ran up to the front to company her. Brock, Ash, and Pikachu were out of their reach of hearing. Ash leaned closer to Brock, and whispered, "Hey Brock, do you trust this girl?" Brock stared at Ash for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know. Maybe. Why do you ask?" Ash glared at Katherine and said, "I don't know. I just get a bad vibe when I stare at her, and then when I look into her eyes, and she looks back, I just get…afraid." Brock looked at Ash, whose face changed into a worry one. He then turned his head to Katherine, who laughed at something Dawn had said. Brock playfully slapped Ash's back and said, "Hey don't worry. It's probably nothing. She's a really sweet girl." Brock then started to laugh and then Ash laughed too, but nervously. He kept staring at Katherine.

Hours later, as the sky grew darker, Ash asked, "Hey Katherine, how much longer till we get to the top?" Katherine turned around and said, "At least another half a day's journey." Brock asked, "Is there a place to rest?" Katherine yelled back, "Yes there is. There is a cave just ahead that splits in two. I, Dawn, and PichuPichu can have a side, while you, Ash, and Pikachu can have another side." Soon enough, Ash and the others saw a cave's entrance. Dawn walked to the left side, while Brock walked to the right side. Katherine and Ash stood outside the entrance glaring at each other. PichuPichu and Pikachu glared at each other too. Katherine then broke the silence, "Good night." Then, she and the Raichu walked into the cave, leaving Ash and Pikachu stunned.

Midnight, Ash was lying in his sleeping bag, thinking about what to think about with Katherine. The only thing he heard was Pikachu breathing in and out. He thought: _I wonder what the pokemon that's so big, that all her pokemon couldn't carry down. _He then heard slight humming coming from the outside of the cave. He sat up, trying his best not to disturb his sleeping pokemon. He put on socks, not bothering with shoes, and walked to the mouth of the cave. There he saw Katherine, bare feet, wearing a long black jacket that reached past her hips, swinging her feet over the edge of a cliff, staring at the moon, and humming a song. He recognized the song as the one that he heard a girl play to a Lugia way back. He slowly walked out of the cave, trying hard not to let Katherine notice him.

He then heard her change tunes. She now hummed the lullaby May's mom sang to them, only this time she started to sing, and the words were, "When day time turns to night, and the moon shines bright. Wind comes through the air, as softly I as I care." Ash then had the courage to ask, "Where'd you hear that song from?" He tried hard not to laugh when Katherine jumped, surprised to hear his voice. Katherine smiled at him and said, "My mother sang it to me when I was little." She motioned him to sit by here. Hesitating, he did so. He let his legs dangle from the cliff, and he looked up at the moon, which was the full moon. The end of the month had arrived. Forgetting Katherine was there for a moment, he only realized she was there when she spoke. She said, "I heard you tell Brock you don't trust me." Ash stared at her. _How did she know? _he thought. He asked, repeating his thought, "How'd you know?" Katherine laughed and said, "A friend told me." Ash, confused, didn't reply.

Ash looked back up at the sky, as did Katherine. A flock of Butterfree and Beautifly flew past them. "Sure is beautiful, huh?" She asked. Ash nodded his head slowly. She continued, "Makes life worth living." Ash was confused, but didn't bother to ask. Then, they heard a voice say, "Carnivine, vine whip!" Before they could turn around, vines tangled around Katherine, penning her arms and legs together, pulling her over to a group of blue haired men. Ash recognized them as Galactic members. Katherine yelled, "What are you doing?! Let me go!" One grunt said, "Not until you tell us where your guardian is!" _Guardian? _Ash thought. Katherine, looking as though she had been stroked, said, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Another grunt yelled, "Liar! You know exactly who we're talking about." Katherine yelled, "No I don't!" Ignoring her last comment, a third grunt yelled, "Tell us where Dialga is!"

How do they know about him? How is Ash going to react? When are ya'll going to reply? Only _time _will tell.


	4. The Battle and the Four Legged Creature

"NO! No I-I d-don't know what you're talking about!" Katherine shrieked again. Ash stood there, wondering what to do. His pokedex vibrated in his pocket. He tried to ignore it, which caused it to vibrate more. He finally took it out, and opened it. It responded, "Dialga, the temporal pokemon. Described as an ancient deity of the Sinnoh region with the ability to control time. It is said to rest on Spear Pillar on top of Mt. Coronet. This information is unlikely for scientist have searched Spear Pillar and found nothing." Ash was stunned, confused,… afraid. He stared at Katherine, who stared back, tears in her eyes. The first grunt sighed and said, "Fine. If you won't tell us….we'll force it out of you. Carnivine, giga drain." Carnivine opened its' huge mouth, and Ash saw yellow spore like things come from Katherine's body, and into Carnivine's mouth. Katherine's eyes widened and the she screamed. Ash was frozen. He was scared. "Ash!" "Raichu!" Ash didn't move. He heard Dawn, Brock, and Pikachu reach his side. Brock walked in front of Ash and shook him. "Ash, snap out of it!" He then slapped Ash's face. Ash, in whatever trance he was in, snapped out it. He looked around to see Pikachu looking concerned, Dawn crying, and PichuPichu looking angrily at Ash. It then started to scream, "Raichu, rai, rai, raichu, chu! Rai, Rai!" Tears started to form in the Raichu's eyes.

Katherine screamed again. PichuPichu spat at Ash's feet, and did a quick attack towards the Galactic member. "Carnivine, get rid of that rat!" the first grunt said. Carnivine let go of Katherine, who fell knee first on the ground, and then fell on her stomach. Carnivine floated to the Raichu. PichuPichu opened his mouth, and Ash's eyes widened. PichuPichu's teeth were covered in sparks. Ash whispered, "Wh-what is that?" Dawn whispered, "Thunder fang?!" When Carnivine got closer to PichuPichu, the Raichu jumped into the air, tail glowing. The first grunt yelled, "It was a diversion! Move, Carnivine!" Too late. The Raichu slammed its long tail on top of Carnivine's head, slamming it hard into the ground. Carnivine fainted instantly. The grunt returned the pokemon into its poke ball. The third grunt threw a poke ball and yelled, "Get that rodent, Machoke!" A big, muscled pokemon jumped out of its poke ball and ran towards PichuPichu.

Then, everyone heard a hoarse voice yell, "Charizard, flamethrower!" A Charizard, that seemed to come out of nowhere, attacked the muscle pokemon, covering it in flames. Everyone looked to where the pokemon came from. They saw Katherine sitting weakly up, holding a poke ball. The second grunt said, "You brat!" He made a fist and ran towards her. Katherine closed her eyes, waiting for the punch. It never came. She heard a voice yell. She opened her eyes to reveal PichuPichu baring his teeth on the grunt's white clothes. A red puddle soaked into the cloak. The grunt tried his best to get the Raichu off of him, but nothing worked. Dawn moved quietly over to Katherine, put an arm around her shoulder, and walked her back to the others. The first grunt noticed and yelled, "No!" Before he could reach them, Machoke rammed into them. They all fell to the ground. PichuPichu remained by Katherine and Dawn's side, and Charizard landed by Brock's side. The first grunt yelled, "Machoke, use…" A roar filled the air. Ash looked up, to stare in the sun, only to see a four legged creature. Its mouth opened and a powerful blue and gray mist looking attack shot out of its mouth. Ash flinched, thinking the attack was for him, but it hit Galactic instead, sending them off the mountain.

Ash gave a great big sigh of relief. Brock ran towards Katherine, and Ash stared at PichuPichu, who stood in front of him. Ash bent down so he was face level and said, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for not helping." The Raichu smiled and nodded his head. "Ash!" Ash ran to Brock, who was looking afraid. Ash asked, "What is it?" Brock said, "She's hurt, and bad."

What will happen? Plez review people, I know you're reading it. Just give me one good review. Don't make me beg. Ok buh bye.


	5. Time Berries

Brock looked at Ash and said, "We need to all go back to bed so she can get some rest also." Ash shook his head. Brock asked, "Why not? She can rest until 12 tomorrow." Ash said, "If we should know her better, I think she wouldn't want us to wait any longer. She would blame herself for us missing out. Besides, we need to get to a sick pokemon, remember?" Brock and Dawn shook their heads. Dawn asked, "But how are we going to carry her?" PichuPichu walked over to Katherine, pulled a poke ball out of her belt, and threw it on the ground. Out came the long and beautiful Milotic. Ash looked at the pokemon. Both surprised and shocked. Ash picked up Katherine (very light for my age thank you very much!), and placed her on Milotic. Her blonde bangs covered up her eyes, so Ash moved them out of the way. He smiled. She looked like she was only asleep. He tried not to notice the bruises on her face, and her wincing every now and then. He didn't notice that she had a black back pack until PichuPichu placed it on Milotic's back, nor did he notice Brock and Dawn go and get their things. Ash noticed PichuPichu talk to the Charizard. The Charizard nodded his head and the fire on his tail grew ever so brighter. The Charizard nodded its head, probably signaling them to follow. It was one in the morning and Ash was surprised he was wide awake.

_Where…where am I? Am I dead? _Katherine was standing, or so she thought, in a pitch black room. She looked around. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She could only think. _I am dead! I must be! _"You're not dead," a deep voice said. Katherine's eyes widened. She turned around to see a gray creature, with a yellow thing surrounding its back and belly, and the creature had glowing turquoise eyes. Katherine immediately bent down on one knew and thought: _Master. _The creature said, "Stand, oh great guardian." Katherine stood up immediately, obeying without question. The creature she called Master, said, "You are not dead. That I can promise." _Then where am…_ "You are just asleep," said 'Master'. Katherine just blinked, confused. 'Master' sorta, laughed, and said, "You should wake up. You are five minutes from Spear Pillar and you and your friends need to eat the berry before touching either me or Dimundo." Katherine kneeled one more time. _Thank you, Master. _"Goodbye, Katherine. I shall see you soon," he said, disappearing in a blur.

Ash and the others were walking, when Dawn said, "I can see it from here. Spear Pillar." Ash and Brock saw it too. It was not hard to miss. It had giant stone arches and had…two jewels in between two arches? Ash shook that out of his mind. He must be seeing things. "Hmm we're there." They looked behind to see Katherine sitting up on her Milotic, trying to stand up. Ash ran up to her and caught her before she fell. She looked at Ash and said her voice very hoarse, "Thank you." She looked at PichuPichu and said, "Get six time berries, please." PichuPichu nodded his head and ran to her black back pack. "Time berries?" asked Ash, thinking he was missing something. Katherine apparently didn't hear him. PichuPichu came back with six black berries with what looked like blue sprinkles. He handed them to everyone including Katherine and Pikachu. As Katherine ate hers, Ash asked, "What are these for?" Katherine said, between a bite, "They keep you from dying."

How do they keep them from dying? Read and I'll tell you, oh and review plez.


End file.
